This invention relates generally to tape cassette loading devices in magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a tape cassette loading device applied to a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which a tape cassette is inserted from a front opening of the apparatus and loaded into a predetermined loading position therein.
Conventionally, a tape cassette type magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus is constructed to contain a magnetic tape (hereinafter referred to as a tape cassette or simply as a cassette). In the specification and the appended claims of the present invention, a so-called tape cartridge is also included within the scope of the tape cassette. The cartridge or cassette is loaded into a predetermined position. Then, a magnetic tape (cassette tape) is automatically pulled out from within the cassette and guided along a predetermined tape travelling path passing the guide drum, by the automatic tape loading mechanism.
This known automatic tape loading mechanism, as shown in detail in the specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,060,840, 4,092,684, and 4,138,699 etc., for example, has a pair of tape pulling-out members at a predetermined position. In a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus incorporating this automatic tape loading mechanism, a tape cassette of the construction shown in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,319, for example, is lowered to the predetermined loading position, from an upper position. During this lowering of the cassette, the above mentioned pair of tape pulling-out members are inserted into the inner side of the front tape within the tape cassette. The tape pulling-out members then move outside the cassette while engaging the tape, and move to the predetermined positions near both sides of a guide drum. Thus the tape is held by the tape pulling-out member and is pulled outside the cassette, and loaded onto a predetermined tape travelling path adjoining the peripheral area of the guide drum which has rotating magnetic heads.
The automatic tape loading mechanisms as well as the tape cassettes have been put into practical use in video tape recorders, and the construction of them are well known from the marketing of these manufactured goods in wide variety of countries.
As described above, in the automatic tape loading mechanism of a cassette type magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus, a pair of tape pulling-out members need to be inserted into the inner side of the tape, within the cassette. Thus, if the pair of tape pulling-out members are arranged to be raised and lowered, and are constructed to move upwards after the loading of the cassette, the mechanism becomes extremely complicated. Furthermore, the tape pulling-out members that move on both sides of the guide drum are also used as tape guiding members. Accordingly, the tape pulling-out members are required to have high positioning accuracy. But if the tape pulling-out members undergo both horizontal and vertical movements, the accuracy of the positioning of the tape pulling-out members deteriorates. Hence, it is not desirable to construct the pair of tape pulling-out members to undergo an up-and-down motion. For this reason, the cassette is lowered to the predetermined loading position from the upper position in this type of apparatus. The tape pulling-out member is inserted inside the cassette.
Therefore, in the conventional cassette loading device, a cassette holder, into which the cassette is inserted, is provided to be movable upwards and downwards on top of the casing of the magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus. Ordinarily, the cassette holder is pushed downwards, contracting a spring, and locking in a position in which the upper surface of the holder is in the same level as the top of the casing of the magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus. Upon a pressing of a cassette ejecting button, the cassette holder is released from the locked position, and by the force exerted by the contracted spring, the cassette holder moves upwards above the top of the casing revealing the cassette inserting opening. Then, the cassette is inserted in the opening of the cassette holder. The top of the cassette holder is pushed down by hand, contracting the spring and pushing the cassette holder downwards inside the casing so as to be in the same level as that of the top of the casing.
The cassette inserted in the cassette holder moves downward together with the cassette holder, and is loaded at a predetermined position. During this downward movement of the cassette, the above mentioned pair of tape pulling-out members are inserted inside the cassette and positioned on the inner side of the front tape. In addition, the front lid of the cassette is opened by the downward movement of the cassette.
Therefore, in the conventional cassette loading device, the cassette holder is constructed to undergo up-and-down movements on top of the casing of the magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus. As a result, articles could not be placed on top of the casing. The magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus could not be placed in space-limited positions because of the need for space above the top of the casing. Foreign articles could enter inside the cassette holder upon the raising of the cassette holder above the top of the casing. Furthermore it is inconvenient and troublesome to have to raise the cassette holder and push it down by hand.